Xenoblade Chronicles: Twisted Vision
by Chris O'Master
Summary: What would happen to the world of Bionis and Mechonis, if Shulk and the gang failed to beat Zanza. Find out as the Shulk sees a vision of the horrible events.


Chapter 1 - Twisted Vision

(We open to a shot of Colony 9 after Zanza's defeat. and we then cut to see our heroes on the grassy hills, Reyn and Sharla carrying fishing equipment.)

Riki: Riki catch big big fish with bare hands! Riki best fisherpon!

Reyn: Yeah right furball... After I had to pull you out along with the fish...

(Sharla tries to hold in her laughter, but she lets it all out in one big roar, everyone looks at her. She regains herself)

Sharla: It doesn't matter who caught it, as long as we had a good time, everyones happy!

(Shulk walks behind them... rubbing his eyes...)

Reyn: Shulk? Did you pull another all nighter? It's not good for your health, ya know.

Shulk: Destorying your weapon during a battle with an angry Armu is not good either.

(Fiora walks by, with a picnic basket in her hand, noticing the agrument between the two.)

Fiora: Are they arguing again, I guess the only way to stop Reyn's mood is with his stomach. First one up gets the first bite! (she dashes off)

(Reyn gives chase.)

Sharla: (sighs) Sometimes, I wonder if his brain was replaced with a Brog's stomach...

Melia: Maybe he was raised by one...

(After they reach the top, Dunban is waiting for them eating a part of the picnic)

Reyn: -surprised- How did you get up here so quickly?!

Dunban: Easy. I climbed up a cliff face.

Reyn: (thoughts) How he does this with just one arm, I will never know.

(Shulk and the others follow suite... later, Shulk sits down and rests under a nearby tree. He looks over at everyone eating the picnic and then closes his eyes...)

(Later, he wakes up in a dark void...)

Shulk: (confused) What? What's going on? Am I blind? (puts his hand infront of his face and sees it) Ah... Good. -he looks around- I'm floating in some sort of void... (he looks over and sees a white light)

(He floats over to it.)

Shulk: (whispers) I hope I'm not dead...

Alvis: Far from it.

Shulk: (shocked) ALVIS! If I'm not dead, Alvis... Where the hell am I?

Alvis: You are in-between the two futures.

Shulk: What the f*ck does that mean?

Alvis: There are two futures to every possible scenario, one good, one bad.

Shulk: What does that have to do with me?

Alvis: I was going to show before you battled Zanza. But I feared you were not ready yet. So now I will show you.

Shulk: (is blinded by a bright light) ARGH!

Chapter 2

(We open to Shulk and Alvis looking on at the battle between the gang and Zanza.)

Shulk: What is this? You're just showing me the battle we fought...

Alvis: No. This one turned for the worst. See for yourself.

(They look on, as Reyn charges towards Zanza, but he is knocked back!)

Reyn: -crashes to the ground- Argh! -Tries to get up-

Sharla: Reyn! -dashes over to him-

(Then, from out of nowhere, a Zanza guardian appears!)

Reyn: Sharla look out!

(The Zanza guardian blasts off her arm!)

Sharla falls to the ground, cutching the bloody stump!

Fiora: Zanza! Enough of this slaughter!

(Zanza looks over to her.)

Zanza: What could make me stop now?! I have all the power in the universe!

Fiora: If you stop this brutality... I... I will join you.

(Both Shulk's watch in horror when she says that!)

Shulk's: FIORA NO!

Zanza: Very well. I will stop this. But... you need a makeover. (He fires a light at her and the Mechon armor covering her body falls off, revealing a new Homs body)

(Fiora looks in shock at her new body...)

Zanza: Come to me. (he fires a black mist at her face which starts to taint her mind to his will!)

All: Fiora! No!

(She walks over to Zanza... and as she does so, a white gown now covers her body.)

Dunban: Zanza! Give me back my sister or you will taste my wrath!

(He and Riki charge at him! Fiora stands in front of him!)

Fiora: You wouldn't hurt your own sister, would you big brother?

(Dunban stops dead in his tracks and drops his sword as Riki charges towards Zanza! Zanza breathes the mist at Riki and he falls to the ground.)

Dunban: (sighs in defeat) I cannot harm my sister when she is in your power... So... I will go without a fight.

(Everyone else looks in horror as the mist envelopes his body...)

Reyn: No... Dunban...

(Dunban then bows in front of Zanza and Fiora.)

Dunban: I live to serve you, Lord Zanza and Mistress Fiora.

Shulk: Dunban! You can't do this!

Dunban: Slience worm! You are nothing more a brainy mutt who makes weapons for pathetic soilders!

Alvis: This is only the beginning of the bad future Shulk.

Chapter 3

(Shulk looks at Alvis with confusion...)

Shulk: Alvis... What's going on?! This isn't how it ended!

Alvis: It is how it ended in this timeline. I have skipped a few months forward. (He shows him a destroyed Colony 9...)

Shulk: What... what this place?

Alvis: Your home. Well, what's left of it.

(They teleport to the once bustling market place... now a ruined mess...)

Shulk: What happened here?

Alvis: It's now a refugee camp. Reyn and Sharla lead a resistance against Zanza, and the rest... have scattered to the wind.

(Shulk looks around for Reyn...)

Shulk: Reyn! Reyn!

(He sees Reyn walking toward him!)

Shulk: Reyn! (he goes to hug him, but passes through him like a ghost!)

Shulk: Why... can't I... hug him?

Alvis: You are invisible to them.

(The two follow Reyn into a tent, where Sharla is wiring her robot arm. A group of badly beaten soldiers are debriefing Reyn about the failed mission)

Reyn: Sam, what's the report back from Squad 4?

Sam: Not good, Dunban single handedly destroyed my squad.

Shulk: Squad 4?

Alvis: They lead a resistance against Zanza's army.

(Alvis then takes Shulk to Satoral Marsh, where they see a small squad of Defense Force troops)

Shulk: Satoral Marsh? Why are they here?

Alvis: I don't know. But... I know someone else is here.

(Then, from out of nowhere...)

Dunban: GALE SLASH!

(The soilders scream and die!)

Shulk: Dunban! Why did he do this?!

Alvis: He is no longer a hero. He now a bounty hunter for Zanza and he will kill anyone who gets in his way.

Shulk: Take me away from this! I don't want to see it!

(They teleport away to another place...)

Shulk: Is that... Alcamoth?

(We see an overgrown and crumbling Alcamoth...

Shulk looks at the once majestic city... )

Alvis: The Teletiha now breed here and have claimed the city as their own. But one High Entia still remains...

(They go through the city, looking at the once grand High Entia people, now and forever monstrous beasts.)

Shulk: The Teletiha are breeding?

Alvis: Yes. They now think like any other creature on the Bionis. They breed, hunt and survive.

(They enter the once regal chambers of the Royal Family... and hear... sobbing?)

Shulk: Is... that... Melia?

(Alvis leads him to a room... where Melia is crowtched on the floor. Her dress now in ruins, her hair messy and dirty, and her face covered in the remains of tears...)

Alvis: The loss of her family, people and friends... drove her to insanity.

Shulk: Why is she here?

Alvis: It's her only place of refuge...

Shulk: Riki would have taken her in to Frontier Village... Wouldn't he?

(Alvis takes him to Frontier Village... Well... What was once Froniter Village.)

Chapter 5 – Riki's Dictatorship

Shulk: What's happened? It's so... dark and empty here...

Alvis: Unfortunately... Riki was infected by Zanza's influence and he killed Chief Dunga and took his place as leader of Froniter Village.

Shulk: Riki wouldn't do that! He has more honour than that!

(Alvis points to Riki being carried on a throne being carried by several other Nopon. The rest of villagers are lined up in perfect order.)

Riki: Now here this! Riki orders no Nopon to stray out of Village, go to Colony 9 DEATH! Colony 6 DEATH! All crimes DEATH! All sandwiches DEATH!

Shulk: He's gone mad. Well... Mad with power.

(He sees Oka in the crowd... Her arm is broken, her eye is bruised up and she is covered in bruises. Her little-pon are licking Oka's most resent wounds)

(Dobadobafalls and Riki sees it!)

Riki: Guards! Bring Dobadoba here!

Dobadoba: No! NO NO!

(Riki grabs the fish skeleton and proceeds to brutally kill Dobadoba with his 'dragon slaying bone' weapon.)

Shulk: Riki's a madman! We need to stop him and all this carnage around Bionis!

Alvis: We... can't...

Shulk: Why not?!

(Alvis teleports him to Prison Island...)

Chapter 6

(They arrive at Prison Island.)

Shulk: Is this... Prison Island?

Alvis: Yes. Or... it was. It has been turned into a massive fortress with Telethia guards and powerful weapons...This is Zanza's Headquarters. He orders attacks on the remainder of the Homs and other races.

Shulk: I want to see what Zanza has done with Fiora!

Alvis: Very well. But I must warn you...

Shulk: Warn me of what?

Alvis: Fiora's fate... is not a good one...

(They enter the Fortress... it is very majestic and beautiful. )

Shulk: Wow... Zanza has made quite a home for himself...

Alvis: Not just himself. He shares it with someone.

(He takes him to a room with two thrones...)

Shulk: I don't understand... Why are there two thrones... Only Zanza lives here.

Alvis: No. Look. (He points to Fiora, wearing an angelic gown)

Shulk: Fiora! (is about to run over to her)

Alvis: No Shulk. She will not see you.

(Then... Zanza enters the room. Fiora goes over and embraces him... and then... Proceeds to kiss him passionlity. Shulk is enraged!)

Shulk: WHY IS HE KISSING THE GIRL I LOVE?!

Alvis: Zanza made Fiora his wife. They married as soon as they had achieved victory. She now sits beside him as his Queen.

Shulk: I will KILL Zanza when I see him!

Alvis: Shulk. The worst is to come. (He disappears)

Shulk: Alvis?! Alvis?! ALVIS?!

(He is then teleported back to Colony 9... where it is evening and inside Dunban old house, Reyn and Sharla have seem to have taken residence. Shulk walks over and look though the window, inside he sees that they are arguing.)

Sharla: (Screaming) I'm not letting you take 200 people in to battle to stop Zanza, it's sending them to death!

Reyn: Zanza is the reason we are in the dam mess!

Sharla: I can understand, but the way you are talking, you are sounding like Zanza.

(Reyn looks angry; he lunges over to Sharla and hits her in face. He then runs out a pushes everyone out of the way. Shulk is about to give chase, but he realizes he can't do anything. A white light blinds Shulk and he finds himself in the same place only in the day and he realizes time has skipped forward. Suddenly, a blonde man in army uniform runs through him towards Dunban's house. He runs in the house and startles Reyn and Sharla.)

Reyn: What is it Sam?

Sam: (Catching his breath.) they... they... (In panic.) they're here!

(Sharla and Reyn look at each other.)

Sharla: Prepare the troops!

(Shulk looks confused as to what they are talking about. He then hears a rumble coming from above him, he looks up and the sun is blocked out by a massive force of Telethia.)

Chapter 7 – Attack of the Telethia

(As Reyn and Sharla are getting the troops ready, Telethia are murdering citizens all over the Colony. All the screams reached the helpless Shulk, as all he could do was watch everyone die. The Telethia are grabbing people and are ripping limbs off of them and eating them, after the residents dyed by loss of blood. Ryan Charges in with Sharla and a group of well trained soldiers behind him.)

Reyn: (ordering) Squad 8; kill every last one of them. Squad 9; Protect the remaining unarmed citizens. Squad 10; you're with me. Sniper Squad 1; cover the commercial district. Sniper squad 2; protect the Ether deposit near Tetha Cave.

(As Reyn stabs a Telethia in the head, a giant, golden armored Telethia swoops down in front of him. Reyn starts to charge at the Telethia, suddenly, he notices that Fiora is riding on it. She jumps down and walks over to the shocked Reyn. He is stood still and he cannot move out of fear. She is wearing full gold armor, like her Mechon form, but it seems removable. She has swords on her legs that she withdraws and points at Reyn.)

Fiora: Did you miss me Reyn?

(She innocently smiles at him.)

Reyn: How could you look like that when you are working for Zanza!

Fiora: Zanza gave me the perfect body because i am his, oh, wait, you're talking about my face, i don't care for you or the horrible town, I've found a better place, and I'm here to burn some horrible memories.

(Reyn swings his Driver at Fiora, she catches it with one hand, she didn't even flinch)

Fiora: Na ah ah, it's not nice to hit a lady. (She see Sharla on top of a building, she then sees a bruise on Sharla's check) Or you might, you disgusting Brog spawn. Now what I'm wondering, where is that runt, Shulk. I thought you made a promise to me that you would protect him and keep him safe. Why didn't you protect him for me? Why did you let us down? Why are you here? Why are you always a failure Reyn? Why did you have to exist?

(Reyn drops his driver)

Reyn: I... I... (He looks up, his face infused with anger) I left him to go on his own path, he choose that path without looking back because he didn't want to hurt you.

Fiora: and yet you lunge at me with a sharp metal stick, Shulk wouldn't want that, would he? He wouldn't want you, would he? He is probably dead, because you didn't look back and you didn't keep your promise.

(Reyn's hands were shaking. He gets up, he then runs back to Dunban's house. Everyone looks surprised as Reyn called out ...)

Reyn: Retreat! Everyone retreat!

(Fiora looks unamussed as she also retreats.)

Fiora: Our job here is done, Shulk is not here and i have broken Reyn!

Chapter 8 – Reyn's final meal

(Another flash covers Shulk's eyes as the once burning down became a dark uneventful place. He looks again in Dunban's old house. Inside he sees a worn down Reyn. His skin stained with months of tears. He is holding an old picture of Fiora, Shulk and him before Colony 9's first attack. His body was as thin as a stalks beak. There was giant selection of cold dinners that Reyn had refused from Sharla. He was writing two notes, one was a will, and the other was some kind of an apology.)

Shulk: Reyn, what are you doing.

(Almost as if he answered)

Reyn: I'm sorry Shulk, i failed you, i failed the Colony, and I failed my promise.

(He then pulls out a vile of green poison; he takes a sip of the green acid like liquid.)

Shulk: Reyn! No, don't, that's Ether, it will kill you, please Reyn, don't, i begging you, I'm right here, please, don't!

(Reyn starts to lower his head, as it falls, the picture falls out of his hand, the glass shatters as a piece of glass rips Reyn's face off the picture. )

Shulk: nooooooooooooooo! Please, don't let it be! Please!

(At the that moment Sharla opens the front door of the house)

Sharla: Reyn...Reyn...REYN! Are you there? Hello?

(She walks up to the second floor, she drops her bags and runs over in a panic over to the cold as ice Reyn.)

Sharla: No! Why? Please, Reyn, don't. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(She collapses into Reyn's lap, a paint of tears stain her face.)

Shulk: (Now on the ground) Alvis, get me out of HERE!

(Another flash covers Shulk's eyes as he is taken to Overview Park, there a funeral is taking place. Everyone steps back to the reveal the grave is Reyn's. Shulk falls to the ground; Sharla walks over to the grave, she places down a broken driver. She then slows raises her shaking hand. Suddenly, Sniper squad 2 aim their guns and each shoot 22 bullets into the sky.)

Alvis: A military salute, the way he wanted, i guess.

(Shulk turns around to see Alvis standing above him.)

Shulk: Alvis, please, get me out of here, take me anywhere, i don't want to see my best friends die.

(Another flash covers Shulk's eyes)

Chapter 9 – Melia's confusion

(Shulk opens his eyes to see Alcamoth. Shulk looks around for Alvis)

Shulk: why am i here? I came here before.

(Shulk walks over to the imperial palace to look upon the distort Melia once again.)

Shulk: I'm sorry Melia. I'll find a way to help you.

(He walk away to the front entrance, suddenly he hears gun shots. He runs to the sounds and sees Sharla with a squad of troops.)

Shulk: (forgetting no one can hear him.) Sharla, what are you doing here?

(Sharla runs to the imperial palace.)

Sharla: Melia!

Melia: go away!

(Melia's clothes were even more ruined than before.)

Sharla: please, Melia. Reyn is Dead, Riki is a dictator, Dunban and Fiora work for Zanza and Shulk is missing!

Melia: Why have you come to me?!

Sharla: because we're the only people who can stop Zanza, please listen to me.

(Melia stands up.)

Melia: Why should i...

(She grabs her stomach in pain. She start coughing up blood)

Sharla: Are you ok, do you need help?

Melia: I don't need any help from you, you vermin

(Suddenly, her dress starts to rip, her shoes break to reveal monstrous feet. The wings now glow green and fade into her back. She starts to hunch over, her back expanding in height. She rises up again to be 8ft tall. Her skin sheds to reveal green and blue scaly skin. Her eyes open as reptile eyes. Where the once deserted princess was, there was now a giant reptilian beast with a staff in its hand.)

Sharla: Melia, I'm so sorry.

(Sharla raises her riffle; she points it at the once graceful Melia. Shulk look away and all he heard was a gun shot. Sharla lowers her riffle.)

Sharla: now you can rest.

(She troughs down her gun, and falls to the ground. A second coat of tears stain her face.)

Shulk: Alvis, get me out of here!

(Yet another flash covers Shulk's eyes)

Chapter 10: Riki's drunken stupor.

(Shulk arrives back in Froniter Village. It's completey deserted apart from a few lights on in houses.)

Shulk: H-hello? Anyone here?

(No answer.)

Shulk: Oh right... no one can hear me...

(His ears perk up as he hears sobbing from another house. He peers inside the window and sees a yellow Nopon getting her leg bandaged up.)

Shulk: One of Riki's outbursts, I bet.

(Shulk then turns around and sees Riki stumble out of his house, screaming drunken speech.)

Riki: I am the GREATest Nopon of all times... -hic- Everyone LOVES Riki...

(He takes a swig of the red pollen orb.)

Shulk: Red pollen orbs? I thought they were destroyed after we busted the drug ring.

(Riki belches loudly...)

Riki: Riki... Strong... thing... blah... URP!

(He holds his mouth and runs over to the side of the balcony and vomits...

His puke lands on one of the guards who guarding the entrance!)

Guard 1: Yeach! I wanted something interesting to happen tonight, but I didn't mean this!

Guard 2: Hey, look on bright side, at least you now end up like Beba there.

(A voice calls from the top of a nearby tree.)

Beba: Hello!

(He is holding a sign saying 'SENTECTED FOR BAD SINGING.'

Shulk looks worringly at the once great Heropon.

He's now screaming at the top of his lungs!)

Riki: I am RIKI! Hear me... roar...

(He belches again.

Shulk is getting very worried about his friends condition.)

Chapter 11: Oka's betryal

(As another flash hits Shulk's eyes, he looks around and hears Riki and Oka arguing.)

Oka: Riki! Please stop this madness!

(He looks at her with a scowl.)

Riki: Madness?! THIS IS RIKI'S RULE! (Hits her to the floor!)

(Shulk starts shouting from behind the window.)

Shulk: RIKI! Stop this! It's not sane!

(But his words are not heard by anyone...

Another flash hits his eyes and night has fallen...

He sees Oka and her little pon sneaking out of the house... Riki's ear percing snoring coming from the house.)

Shulk: Oka, wait!

(He tries to stop her, but they passes through him.

Later on, Riki storms out raging!)

Riki: OKA LEFT ME! SHE MUST BE FOUND AND PUT TO DEATH! YOU!

(He points to a guard.)

Riki: GET ME DUNBAN! I WANT OKA'S HEAD ON A STICK!

Guard: Yes sir. Right away sir.

(He runs off to get Dunban.)

Shulk: No... No...

(He looks on helplessly.

Later, Dunban arrives.)

Dunban: Riki, good to see you again. I hear you need my services.

Riki: Yes! Riki's wifeypon leave him without permission!

Dunban: And what does that have do with me?

(Riki tosses him a huge sack of gold.)

Riki: This month's taxies.

Dunban: Hmm. Fair enough. What do you want me to do?

(Riki does a neck slicing gesture.)

Dunban: I see. I will find her and bring her head.

(Riki smiles wickley.)

Chapter 12: The new Nopon King.

(After another flash passes Shulk, he sees Dunban returning to Frontier Village.

Riki comes to greet him with excitiment.)

Riki: Ooh ooh! Have you come back with Oka's head?

(Dunban shakes his head.)

Dunban: No... I searched everywhere. She's nowhere to be found.

(Riki gets really mad...)

Riki: WHAT?! YOU MAKE BIG MISTAKE!

(As Riki is about to hit Dunban with his fish bone... He feels great pain in his body...He looks down and see's 2 swords in his chest. His blood spilling on the floor and with one final look of despair... He falls to the ground... And Dies.)

Nopon: Hey... He killed Leader Riki... We are free!

(Frontier village is now filled with cheers and whistles! Dunban and Shulk look confused...)

Dunban: What are you doing?

Nopon: You killed the evil dicator! You are our king now.

Dunban: King now? Hmm...

(Later... Dunban is being treated like a king! He is being fed berries by a Nopon girl and getting a massage while sitting in Riki's throne.)

Dunban: Tell Zanza... I'm hanging up my sword. No more bounties for me... Yeah... More massages...

(Shulk turns and sees Riki's body being dumped into a Dino Saurus' mouth. Oka then appears and sits on the edge in total slience and with a no emotions. One final flash hits Shulk's eyes... And he arrvies back at Prison Island.)

Chapter 13: The breaking of Shulk

(Shulk looks around... Nothing seems to have changed. He walks through the halls, peering into open rooms...)

Shulk: (Thoughts) So many empty rooms...

(Then, he peers into a bedroom and sees Fiora sleeping in a king sized bed wearing a nightgown.)

Shulk: She looks so... beautiful.

(Then a guard comes in and knocks the door lightly. Fiora turns around in the bed.)

Fiora: -yawns- What is it?

Eoin: Your majesty. Your husband requests your presence at once. We have a prisoner that he wants you sentence.

Fiora: What's so special about a stupid prisoner?

Eoin: He resembles Lord Zanza and -

(Fiora perks up)

Fiora: Tell him I will be right there.

Eoin: At once.

(He bows and runs off)

Shulk: Prisoner that resembles Zanza?

(His curiosity peeked, Shulk follows him.)

(Later, Shulk has arrived in the great hall, where he sees Zanza, sitting on his throne. His wife enters a few moments later, dressed in the same white gown as before and with her crown on her head. Fiora tries to sit down, but is very careful not to bump down. Zanza takes his wife's hand as the prisoner is brought in. Shulk can't see the prisoner's face due to the guards blocking his view.)

Zanza: Well well... I was wondering when you would be caught. Searching high and low for you, but to no avail. But finally, we have you right where we want you. And we found you at the Fallen Arm of all places! I suppose having a virus killing all the Machina wasn't such a bad idea after all!

(Shulk tries to see the prisoner but can't...)

Fiora: We found this buried in the dirt at Prison Island. I'm no archeologist, but this thing is a relic.

(She grabs a beaten up and broken Replica Monado and breaks it in two with her bare hands! She throws the piece at the prisoner's feet. Shulk finally sees who the prisoner is... and his blood runs cold. The prisoner... is himself! This Shulk has grown a scruffy beard and his hair and clothes are all dirty and messy.)

Zanza: I must admit, you are a strong fighter. But, you failed everyone you know and care about.

(Zanza smiles wickedly...Vision Shulk looks up in despair...)

Vision Shulk: What happened? What did you do to them?!

Zanza: I didn't do anything. Reyn poisoned himself because he couldn't handle the guilt of failing you. Melia turned into a Telethia and was put down by Sharla.

(Fiora giggles cutely.)

Fiora: I helped with changing her DNA! Even though she was half homs, I made her a full High Entia!

Zanza: As for the little Nopon, he went insane with power and was eventually killed by Dunban after Riki insulted him. I wouldn't blaim him. I hate those disgusting hairballs.

(Both Shulks look more and more horrified...)

Zanza: And best of all, for me at least. I gained myself a beautiful wife and Queen.

(He then proceeds to kiss Fiora on the lips as hard as they can. This makes both Shulks very angry!)

Vision Shulk: Why Fiora?! Why did you wed that hideous monster?!

(Fiora pulls away from Zanza's kiss and takes a nearby whip and strikes Vision Shulk's back, causing him to scream in great pain.)

Fiora: Don't you EVER dare insult my husband again! Anyway, you look like him, so wouldn't that be an insult to you?

Zanza: Now now darling...

(He calms her down.)

Zanza: Let's tell him the good news.

(Fiora smiles at him.)

Fiora: Ooh! Let's!

(She stands up, wincing in pain a little, and turns sideways.)

(Both Shulks look at her... and see what's happened to her and their faces lose colour...)

(Fiora's once flat stomach has now bulged into a large bump)

Vision Shulk: Your... Your...

(Fiora giggles cutely.)

Fiora: I'm pregnant.

Vision Shulk: NO!

(Vision Shulk is trying to lunge at Zanza but is yanked back by the guards.)

Fiora: Guards, take him to the smallest cell you have. I want him to suffer the most. Take him away.

Eoin: As you wish your highness.

(Zanza stands up and faces his wife.)

Zanza: A great idea my darling! Let him suffer while he is still alive!

Fiora: Hee hee! I learnt it from you!

(The two kiss once more as Vision Shulk is dragged away by the guards to the Dungeon.)

Vision Shulk: NO Fiora! How could you betray us all?! I Hate you! I hate-

(The doors shut behind him.)

Chapter 14: Shulk goes mad

(As Shulk walks into the dungeon, he looks at the other prisoners in their cells... Dickson is punching a wall screaming at the top of his voice!)

Dickson: I'll get you, Zanza! Replacing me with... D-D-Dunban... as a bounty hunter! You'll pay for this, even if it kills me!

(Munkarr is missing both his legs, sitting on a bench and is bouncing a ball against the cell wall... The Valek Mountain researchers are singing a Nopon song to try keep spirits high. And Vanea is sitting in a cell... her health deteriorating. The last cell was coved in drawing of people. Most of them were crossed out. A shadow was sat inside.)

Eoin: Prisoner, time for dinner, you will eat this time.

(As Shulk approaches the last cell... his heart skips a few beats. There, on the floor... was himself... twitching like mad.)

Vision Shulk: I... didn't... leave... I... wanted... to... help... Heh heh heh HEH HEH!

(Then... time starts to speed up around Shulk... The cell gets filthier and filthier... food bowls with food rotting away and the scribbles on the walls become more and more deranged... Vision Shulk then stands up, clutching his head and screams at the top of his voice... and then drops to the messy floor... dead. Shulk looks on in fear at his own dead body... and then... the world around him shatters and he is back in the black void! Faces started swirling around him, saying the same thing over and over again!)

Voices: "Why didn't you save us?"

Shulk: I tried! But...

Voices: "Why didn't you save us?"

Shulk: Please listen to me!

"Why didn't you save us?"

Shulk: STOP IT ALVIS! STOP THIS NOW!

(Shulk screams... and then... He opens his eyes...)

Reyn: Shulk! Shulk! Wake up!

Shulk: Huh?! Where am I?!

Reyn: You just had a nightmare Shulk! You fell fast asleep under this tree!

Riki: Was Shulk dreaming about red hated mustached man and electric mouse again?

Shulk: No Riki... I wasn't...

Dunban: It looked rather scary... What were you dreaming about?

Shulk: It's a long story... and I don't want to tell you about...

Sharla: Come on, You can tell us. We're your friends.

(They start walking down the hill.)

Shulk: Sharla... I don't want to see that dream again...

Sharla: Ok... If you say so...

(As they walk down, Shulk wonders...)

Shulk: Was it a real vision... or a nightmare...

(As they enter the Coloney 9 entrance... Alvis appears by the same tree!)

Alvis: You will never know Shulk. You'll never know.

The End...?


End file.
